No huyas, Draco
by LaLi
Summary: Una Pansy decidida a véncer contra un narrador decidido a no colaborar. Objectivo: Conseguir a Draco Malfoy. ¿Lo conseguirá Pansy?
1. Cuando Pansy y el narrador se conocen

NO HUYAS, DRACO  
  
Pansy Parkinson anda por la orilla del lago, arrastrando los pies mientras piensa en Draco Malfoy. Está enamorada de él desde hace tiempo, y ha tenido que liarse con esa Weasley sin pizca de interés. Draco nunca le ha prestado demasiada atención, aunque ella tampoco se ha esforzado nunca en serio a conquistarlo. La verdad es que tampoco lo conseguiría. no está cualificada físicamente para ligarse a...  
  
- Oye, ¿tú de que vas?  
  
Pregunta ella gritando al cielo, hablando sola.   
  
- No, no. No hablo sola. Te grito a ti, estúpido narrador.   
  
¿A mí?  
  
- Sí, a ti. ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir que no estoy lo suficientemente buena como para ligármelo? ¿EH?  
  
Pues el narrador. El hombre que narra la verdad de la vida. El hombre que ve objetivamente los echos y los...  
  
- Anda ya. Cierra el pico, listillo.   
  
Un poco de respeto.  
  
- Ni respeto ni leches. Será mejor que me dejes bien, chaval, por que la autora es amiga mía y si quiero te pone patitas a la calle, ¿te ha quedado clarito?  
  
Sí, muy clarito. Gracias.  
  
- De nada. Puedes continuar.  
  
...Bien. Como estaba diciendo: Pansy nunca se ha propuesto seriamente ligarse a Malfoy, pero si lo hiciera con su deslumbrante belleza seguro que lo conseguiría.   
  
- Sí, mucho mejor.   
  
Gracias. Ya puedes seguir con tu vida, si quieres que narre algo interesante.   
  
- Tranquilito, eh. Haré lo que me plazca.  
  
Como gustes.   
  
Pansy mira al lago un momento. Se rasca la nariz sin demasiada elegancia.  
  
- ¡Cómo te atreves, estúpido!  
  
¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Por qué has tenido que decir eso?  
  
Mira, bonita, yo narro lo que veo. Si tú te rascas la nariz poco delicadamente yo tengo que decirlo.   
  
- Mira, chavalote, será mejor que controles tus palabras. No quiero mala publicidad, ¿vale?  
  
Bah, será una historia poco interesante.   
  
- Eso lo decidiré yo. Haz tu trabajo, que por algo te pagan.  
  
Una miseria.   
  
- ¡He dicho que hagas tu maldito trabajo! ¡Me importa una mierda tu vida!  
  
Y a mí la tuya, pero aquí estoy. Así que date prisa, haz tu fabulosa aparición y así no tendremos que volver a hablarnos jamás.   
  
- Por una vez dices algo sensato.   
  
Vete preparando por que por allí viene Malfoy.   
  
- ¿Draco? ¿En serio? ¡Seguro que viene a buscarme!  
  
Seguro...  
  
- Pues sí, ¿vale?- se coloca bien la túnica, se sube un poco la falda y se acerca corriendo al chico- Draaaaaco...  
  
Él la mira y sonríe, falsamente alegrado de verla.   
  
- Que te calles, imbécil.- murmura ella antes de llegar a su enamorado.  
  
- Hola Pansy.   
  
- ¡Hola! ¿Has venido a buscarme?  
  
- Bueno, verás... La verdad es que no. Venía a llevarme algunas flores para Ginny.   
  
La sonrisa de Pansy desaparece al instante. Su cara adopta una expresión poco agradable que hace retroceder a Draco unos centímetros.   
  
- Vaya.- Dice ella mosqueada. Más bien cabreada.   
  
- Sí, vaya... Uy, que tarde es. Tengo que irme, Pansy. Lo siento. Nos vemos luego.  
  
- Adiós.- Y el chico se va.   
  
Ya te lo decía.   
  
- ¡Sí fueras más hombre vendrías aquí y me lo dirías a la cara!  
  
Si fuera más hombre te diría que Malfoy está fuera de tu alcanze.   
  
- No es cierto. Draco me quiere, pero aún no lo sabe.- se sienta en el suelo- Bueno, almenos dices algo cierto. Me he sentado.- apoya los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza sobre sus manos- No sé que ve Draco en Ginny.   
  
¿A parte de ser una chica con un carácter y un físico irresistible? Vale, vale... Mujer, son la pareja por excelencia del Fanfiction de Harry Potter. Estas autoras románticas sólo piensan en este tipo de cursiladas. Por ejemplo, ¿tú ves a Draco yendo a por flores en los libros de J.K.Rowling?  
  
- ¡No!  
  
Pues ahí lo tienes. Tienen las hormonas revolucionadas. Como no consiguen el amor en sus miserables vidas tienen que putear en otra parte.   
  
- Ya. Y demás no piensan que los secundarios también lo pasamos mal.   
  
Exacto. Son unas egoístas. No les hagas caso.   
  
- Vaya, pareces buen chico y todo en el fondo.   
  
Y tú no pareces tan mala puta como pensaba en un principio. La autora tiene la manía de hacerte muy zorra.   
  
- Sí, pero no sólo ella. La mayoría lo hacen. Me odian.   
  
¿Tienes idea de por que?   
  
- Supongo que porque saben que Draco será mío. Y claro... Es natural que...  
  
¿Eso quiere decir que la historia continuará? No, por Dios...   
  
- Exacto, chavalote. Soy slytherin, ¿recuerdas? ¡Draco Malfoy será mío!- Levanta el puño, decidida a véncer.  
  
Vaya. Yo que me había hecho ilusiones de llegar temprano a casa hoy. 


	2. Cuando el narrador acepta

Ocho

Ocho.

Nueve.

Diez.

Once…

Doce horas. Pansy Parkinson lleva durmiendo doce horas. Doce malditas y largas horas de ronquidos intermitentes.

Se rasca la nariz mientras frunce el ceño. A ver si… No, nada. Sigue durmiendo. Pasa una mosca por la medio iluminada habitación y se posa en la mano de Pansy. Luego en su nariz. La susodicha se da un bofetón en la cara con mucho estilo y gruñe de dolor.

-¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez?- pregunta ella retóricamente incorporándose en la cama.

-No, no. Lo pregunto buscando respuesta, estúpido narrador.

Ah. Tentador, pero no, gracias. Prefiero seguir con lo que hacía.

-Genial…- Pansy aparta el edredón enmarañado cual su pelo y pone los pies en el suelo. Su pijama de color cloaca parece haber vivido mejores años, no… Mejores décadas. Pansy se cubre la cara con las manos con un grito frustrado.

-Te odio. Ayer me arruinaste el encuentro en el lago con Draco, ¿sabes?- bromea ella.

-No bromeo, idiota.

¿En serio? Lo digo porque Draco quiere a Ginny. Punto y pelota. Supéralo y así podré irme a casa.

-Te la estas buscando, narrador…- dice ella, señalando a varios puntos llenos de aire- ¡Joder, estés donde estés!

Qué miedo. Vale. Sigamos cada uno con lo suyo, por favor.

-Creía que podrías colaborar por las buenas, pero tendrá que ser por las malas…- murmura ella levantándose de la cama y alisando el pijama cloaca con las manos.

-¿En serio que no vas a ayudarme?- Pregunta ella.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a responder a la pregunta?

-¿Hola?

-Oye, podrías decir algo como mínimo- dice Pansy.

-Gran aportación, gracias.

Silencio.

-Muy bien. Pues tú lo has querido- dice ella, sentándose en la cama. Vuelve a levantarse. Se sienta. Se levanta. Se sienta. Se levanta. Tose. Se sienta. Se levanta. Se sien… No, se incorpora y vuelve a sentarse. Se levanta. Da un paso adelante. Otro más. Da dos a la derecha. Vuelve delante de la cama. Se sienta y se levanta. Se sien… No, se levanta otra vez. Y otra vez. Se rasca la nariz y… se sienta. Se levanta y se sien… VALE. LO HE ENTENDIDO.

¿Vas a amargarme la vida hasta que colabore, verdad?

-Veo que lo has captado- dice ella sonriendo maléficamente.

¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-Yo quiero a Draco. Tiene que ser mío y de nadie más. Tú vas a ayudarme con eso, cielo- murmura pellizcándose el labio inferior suavemente.

Ya. Me lo imaginaba. Y quieres mi ayuda para intentar fallidamente conseguir al mimado éste.

-Sí. Digo, NO. De fallidamente nada. Con éxito, por supuesto.

Es una tontería. Y no me gusta perder mi tiempo. Haz lo que quieras con el tuyo.

-¿Sabes? Este trabajo puede ser muy fácil y corto o… muuuuy pesado y largo.- dice ella mientras se sienta… y se levanta. Levanta una ceja y cruza las piernas reclinándose contra el cojín.

Cielo santo, ¿tan perturbada estás?

Pansy parece pensárselo un momento y sonríe lentamente.

-Pues sí.

De acuerdo, tú ganas. Cuéntame tu plan.


End file.
